Country Healing
by omegabeast
Summary: After years of abuse, Catherine finally escapes. While at a shelter she learns about a job in La and is hired shortly thereafter. Upon arriving to her destination, she is awed by the countryside and finds herself overjoyed to begin her new life. When she lays eyes on her new boss, freedom seems even sweeter, but he has one big secret and she has a past that is catching up to her.
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

_**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGABEAST.**_

**Catherine** hovered behind a chair and braced herself for the bone-crushing blow sure to come. His steps drew closer, followed by a string of expletives. In his inebriated state, he became a monster, an abuser, and this time it was worse. Much worse. Suddenly, he was upon her. He hand snatched her up by the hair and flung her against the wall. She had taken so many beatings, cried too many tears, until she had become immune to it all. Scrambling to her feet, she moved swiftly across the room, hoping to reach the door, her gateway to freedom. The time had come to be strong and walk away. His type of love was sadistic and cruel. Cold, empty eyes met hers from across the room as he calculated his next move. Her eyes looked from Gabe to the door. Freedom was only a few feet away, if she could make it. Reaching deep within herself, mustering every drop of courage she possessed, she took off in a dead run. Out the front door and down the sidewalk, she ran. Barefoot, bloody, and bruised, she ran. Years of enduring beatings from Gabe, and finally she was free.

…

Catherine pulled her baseball cap over her eyes and lowered her head as she disembarked the bus in Sicily Island, La. Although, her efforts were in vain, due to the nonexistent customers at the gas station. After being on the run for months, moving from shelter to shelter, old habits didn't die so easily. She surveyed her surroundings, which wasn't much. A grocery store, bank, and pharmacy looked to be it for the small town. A loud growl sounded from her stomach, reminding her food was needed after two days of nothing, but bread and water. With her book bag on her back, she hurried through the doors of the gas station. A shaggy-haired teenager sat behind the counter, engrossed in a comic book.

"Excuse me. Can you point me in the direction of the Keller Ranch?" She asked.

He looked up from reading and gave her a once over, before speaking. "Hang a right at the stop light. Follow the road about five miles to the outskirts of town. Hang another right after you pass the white church and you'll run right into it," he stated, before lowering his eyes back to the comic book, effectively dismissing her.

She looked down at the flip flops on her feet and released a sigh. Walking was not an option and even if public transportation had been available, she couldn't afford it. After glancing at her shoes again, she resigned herself to the only mode of transportation she had, her feet. "Ma'am, are you walking?" The young clerk asked just as she reached the door and touched the handle.

She peered over her shoulder at him. "Yes," she muttered, wondering at his sudden case of inquisitiveness.

Her intense gaze obviously embarrassed him, assuming from the sudden flood of color to his cheeks.

"I...I ask because the foreman for the ranch just pulled up," he stammered.

Catherine couldn't contain her smile. "I am and you just made my day. What's your name?"

"Kade with a K."

"Thank you so much, Kade. I owe you one."

He smiled briefly before looking away. Catherine chuckled to herself as she exited the store. _Kade was shy_.

A massive white dually truck sat in the parking lot. Upon further examination, it appeared the truck was empty. She spun around, with the intention of finding the missing driver, and slammed into a hard chest. A hand reached out and steadied her balance. Slowly looking up, she met brown eyes behind a pair of spectacles.

"Whoa there, little lady."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were behind me," she said, embarrassed by her actions.

"It's all right. I don't think the collision caused any damage. I think it's safe to say we don't need to get our insurance companies involved.

Catherine rewarded him with a smile knowing he was attempting to add a dose of humor to the situation.

"Are you the foreman for Keller Ranch?"

"I am. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm Catherine. William Keller hired me to be the new cook for the ranch. I'm to report to his brother, Vincent. Only problem is, I rode the bus here and I don't have a ride out to the ranch."

"Say no more. I'm JT and I'd be happy to give you a ride. I'm headed that way as soon I fill up. You go ahead and hop in the truck and I'll top off."

"Thank you," a grateful Catherine said.

"The pleasure is mine ma'am," he said, tipping his Stetson.

…

Vincent removed his Stetson and wiped the sweat from his face with a handkerchief. He had been mending fences most of the day, a job he abhorred, but with winter around the corner, mending fences would be next to impossible in the frigid weather. He looked across the land he owned. A spread of green meadows, rolling hills, a catfish pond and a meandering scenic lake. The beauty of country life never ceased to amaze him and he was a country boy through and through. A hint of sadness washed over him, reminding him of his loneliness. He had everything he could dream of, but a wife. It wasn't by choice or from a lack of trying. Small towns weren't ideal for meeting new people. Sure, he had dated, but most women detested the idea of ranch life. Even the local girls were looking for a one-way ticket far away from country life. Although, he kept telling himself he was okay with the status quo, in the back of his mind, he longed for a family, one with a wife, and two or three children. For now, he would have to be content with his ranch, the one thing that always brought a smile to his face. It was pointless to covet a life, he would never have. Maybe marriage wasn't in the cards for him. After all, he had his friends and his dog, Zeus.

The sound of an approaching ride brought Vincent out of his musing. He looked up to see one of the hands galloping toward him. "Boss, Sable is in labor. The vet is on his way. I'll finish up here, if you want to go monitor her," the rider said.

"Thank you, Corey, I believe I will," Vincent said, already headed toward his horse.

He untethered his horse from a nearby post and hopped up into the saddle. Resigning himself to the long night ahead, he made a kiss sound and his quarter horse set off in a brisk lope. He reached the stables minutes later. After unsaddling his horse, he brushed him down before heading to the barn to check on Sable.

...

Catherine found herself captivated by the lush, green rolling hills as the Keller Ranch came into view. After crossing over a cattle grid, she looked across the pasture at the cows grazing in the distance. Her eyes flitted back and forth, unable to fully appreciate the picturesque view due to the speed of the truck. She made a mental note to purchase a camera and take some pictures later for a scrapbook. She assumed between preparing the meals, she would have a lot of downtime to explore the stunning countryside. The gravel road winded around and soon she saw a beautiful two-story farmhouse with a wrap-around porch. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Being a city girl she had never seen so much beauty in its natural state.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" JT asked.

Catherine snapped her head around, surprised by JT's voice. She had been so engrossed in the view, she had forgotten about him. "I don't think I've seen anything more enthralling. It must be heaven to wake up every morning to this breathtaking view."

"There's nothing better. It motivates me to get my butt in gear."

JT pulled the truck up to the front of the farmhouse. "I'll go see if Vincent is back from mending fences, if you'll wait here."

"Okay."

She watched JT walk briskly toward the stables and took a deep breath and released it. Freedom was wonderful and she couldn't wait to explore the ranch or just curl up under a tree and read a book, until her eyes grew heavy.

Minutes later, JT emerged from the barn, followed by a tall, handsome guy. One she was sure had been or could be a model. Surely that wasn't Vincent. No man that handsome would work on a ranch voluntarily. She hastily exited the truck and walked around to the side they were approaching.

"Catherine, this is Vincent, the owner of Keller Ranch. Vincent, this is Catherine, your new cook. I'll leave y'all to work out the rest of the details. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Catherine and I look forward to tasting your cooking soon."

"Nice meeting you, JT, and thanks for the lift."

He tipped his hat and headed for the stables.

Catherine could tell by Vincent's facial expression, his brother hadn't informed him of his new hire. "Your brother didn't tell you he hired me, did he?" She asked hoping he wouldn't send her away.

He raised his hat slightly and scratched his head. "No, I'm afraid he didn't, but I did discuss my need for a cook with him, so I guess he took it upon himself to find me one. Can you cook Mrs.?"

"Chandler, but you can call me Catherine. And it's Miss." She said, remembering belatedly that he had inquired about her cooking skills. "And yes, I can cook."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have a heifer in stage one of labor and I need to monitor her, until the vet gets here. I will show you the room you'll be sleeping in and the kitchen, but I'm afraid a tour of the whole house will have to wait."

"It's okay. I understand. What time is dinner served?"

"We eat at six o'clock. You can cook whatever you want. We're not picky eaters."

"Thank you, Vincent. I promise you won't be disappointed."

"I'm sure I won't be either. I reckon we'd better get the dime tour over with then."

Catherine nodded and followed him inside.

**I hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review and let me know what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FAN-FICTION BY OMEGABEAST.**

Catherine trailed Vincent as he navigated a long hallway. She struggled to match his stride wondering how big the house was. He abruptly turned right and began to climb a set of stairs. She followed unable to contain her surprise at the gorgeous decor. The lavish furnishings and impressive artwork, inside the house, were a direct contrast to its outward appearance.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he picked up his pace again, causing her to lag behind a few paces. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she studied his physique. His jeans were snug enough to showcase his muscular thighs and sexy taut butt. Most likely the result of ranch work and riding horses, she deduced. Sidetracked by the view, Catherine found herself plastered against Vincent's back, when he stopped abruptly. He turned around with a scowl on his face.

"Is that the only bag you have?" He asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes," she answered, suddenly feeling flustered. Twice in one day she had walked into someone, and her new boss of all people. She reprimanded herself silently, because she needed this job and Vincent seemed on edge as it was.

"You can sleep in this room tonight. Tomorrow, I'll have your cabin ready. If, I had known you were coming, I would have been better prepared. In any case, the deed is done, so we'll have to adjust accordingly.'

Was that a note of sadness she detected in his voice? What could a man of his caliber be sad about? She gave her mind a mental shake. The last thing she needed to do was worry about somebody else. Her life was basically in shambles and this was her chance to start over, to heal from her terrifying past.

"I'm sure this room will suffice. There's no need to do anything extra on my behalf."

He raised a brow at her. "It's not extra. I have several cabins for guests of the ranch and staff. Besides, it provides staff with more privacy. Currently, my housekeeper resides in one, so you'll have a neighbor. Now if you want to put your bag in the room, I'll show you the kitchen," he said, already moving toward the stairs.

Catherine hastily threw her bag on the bed and ran to catch up with Vincent. Descending the stairs, he led her through a living room that looked to be straight out of a magazine. She found her interest piqued once more. She couldn't help wondering what his story was. It was blatantly obvious a woman had either lived in the home or at least decorated it. It was a far stretch to assume a rancher would have had time to decorate a house, especially with feminine touches. She knew he couldn't be married, because his brother wouldn't have been helping him find a cook in that case. And she didn't see a ring on his finger either. Realizing she was daydreaming, she stopped just as they entered the most beautiful kitchen she had ever seen. With the granite countertops and stainless steel appliances, it was a chef's dream kitchen or at least hers anyway.

"I'll leave you to familiarize yourself with the kitchen. The walk-in freezer is to my right and the pantry is the door behind me. We have twelve ranch hands and we eat in the dining room right off the kitchen. If you need anything, the number to the stables is on the refrigerator along with my cell. See you at six."

The kitchen was well stocked and Catherine became excited at the extravagant dinners she could prepare. For now she had to come up with a meal for twelve hungry men. Luckily, she checked the refrigerator, because she found a large pack of chicken unthawing, so she decided to make chicken and dumplings. She silently thanked her mother for insisting she volunteer at the homeless shelter growing up. She had learned how to cook and in the end she had needed the shelter herself. A wise woman had once told her to never look down on anyone, because one day that could be you. A truth she lived by. If she had thought herself too elevated in status for the shelter, she would have been on the streets, because she had nowhere else to go.

She quickly prepped the chicken and gathered the items needed to make the dumplings. Soon she had the chicken and dumplings in a pot cooking, so she decided to whip up a chocolate sheet cake and some buttermilk biscuits. Then she would prepare some vegetables to serve on the side. She smiled to herself. It had been a long time since she had enjoyed cooking for someone. Gabe had always found fault in everything she did, leading her to be self-conscious about basic tasks. Leaving him was the best thing for her, because his volatile temper and beatings were going to be the death of her.

...

Vincent tried to remain calm as he watched the vet prepare to deliver the new calf. The vet had informed him the heifer was in the second stage of calving, so a calf should be emerging soon. He glanced at the clock and it said 4 o'clock. He found himself impatient for dinner. Kurt, one of the ranch hands, had been cooking the meals for the men. He was more than relieved when Vincent told him he had a new cook. _His new cook_. He couldn't imagine the dainty woman cooking anything, but only time would tell.

'Here comes the head," the vet said.

Vincent breathed a sigh of relief. He hated that part of owning a ranch. Things could go wrong pretty fast and he hated to lose any of his animals. As if reading his mind, Zeus brushed against his leg and wagged his tail. He reached down and rubbed the top of his head, since he didn't have a treat to give him. Almost two hours later, a baby calf finally made his appearance into the world. By then, everyone was hungry and tired.

"Everything looks good, I'll come by in three days to check on the mother and calf, and for the removal of the placenta. Call me if you notice any signs of illness."

'Thanks doc. I'll monitor both just in case. Do you want to stay for supper?" Vincent asked

"I wish I could, but I have another appointment before I close for the day. I'll take a rain check though. Take care now," the vet said, before exiting the barn.

"Well it's time to see if William picked the right person for the job."

Vincent turned around to find JT smirking at him. "I can't believe he hired someone without consulting me first. I can't send her away being she came all the way from New York. At least, I'm assuming that's where she came from, but with William, I can never tell. I definitely have a bone to pick with him, as soon as I talk to him."

"You may want to hold off on calling him, until you actually taste her food. Looks can be deceiving. I say give her a chance. She looks like she needs someone to give her a break."

"And what kind of look is that?"

"Hint of sadness in her eyes when I met her at the gas station. I think she's been through something or running from something, or both. Think about it. Who rides a bus all the way from New York to be a cook on a ranch, in boring La? I can't see beautiful woman, like her, waking up one morning and deciding to live in the middle of nowhere. Granted, the peace and tranquility is unmatched, but how would she know that, since this appears to be her first time in our town?"

"Well, let's hope she can at least cook then. It will be one less thing I have to worry about."

"Weren't you just complaining about finding a good woman?" JT said with a quizzical brow.

Vincent snapped his head up. "JT, don't even think about it. She is pretty, but city girls don't last long around here. Besides, if what you say is true, the last thing she is looking for is a relationship. So get that idea out of your head."

"Fine. Let's go eat, Mr. Buzzkill," JT said moving toward the door.

They headed for the house and Vincent stopped briefly to ring the dinner triangle, before entering the house. The smells that met his nose had his mouth watering. He looked over at JT and he shrugged his shoulders. They hung their hats on the rack and ambled to the dining room. When the dining room table came into view, he almost fainted, at the sight of the delicious food gracing the table. He couldn't wait to dig in. He smiled at Catherine as she walked in and placed a large bowl of green beans on the table. They were cooked just the way he liked them, with potatoes and bacon. Taking a seat, his impatience was at an all time high. If the ranch hands didn't hurry, dinner would start without them.

"I think it's safe to assume she can cook," JT whispered.

"I can't argue with that. We haven't had a table of food like this in a long time."

"I prepared Tea and lemonade. I wasn't sure which one you preferred." Catherine said, meeting his eyes.

"Both are fine. With the mouthwatering spread you've prepared for us, I'm sure they won't be paying much attention to what they're drinking," he said, unable to stop himself from appreciating how beautiful she looked, especially with the smile on her face.

By the time he finished speaking, a group men filed into the dining room, and soon their mouth were hanging open as well. Vincent introduced Catherine to everyone and soon silence ensued as the men devoured the food. He took his first bite of chicken and dumplings and nearly moaned from all the flavors assaulting his taste buds. It was delicious and when he took a bite of his biscuit, it hit him that they were homemade. It wasn't often that he was wrong, but he had to admit, he had been wrong about his new cook. As a matter of fact, she should be called a chef, because she had skills to rival one. When he finished his last bite, he looked up just in time to see Catherine set a chocolate cake on the table, and he knew he would do anything to make her happy. He could see JT smiling out of his peripheral, but he didn't bother to entertain him. His mind was more focused on his new cook. For the first time, he took a long look at her and came to the same conclusion JT had, she had been hurt by someone. His protective instincts kicked in and he vowed to make sure she felt safe and appreciated on the ranch.

...

After dinner Catherine decided to take a walk and explore the ranch. The red barn called to her, so she went to check it out. It was much cleaner than she had expected. She spied a few bales of hay in one of the corners, but for the most part it was immaculate. A noise behind her prompted her to turn around and she found Vincent approaching. Her breath caught in the throat at how handsome he truly was. It was surprising no one hadn't snatched him up already. Living in a small town, he had to be highly popular and coveted.

"I didn't get a chance to discuss the details of your employment and I wasn't sure what my brother told you," he said after he came to a stop in front of her.

"He didn't discuss anything with me. I guess I may as well be upfront with you, since you're taking a chance on me. I was in a shelter after escaping from my abusive boyfriend and I contacted William as a last resort. To make a long story short, I helped him out a few years ago, when I was a police detective. He was the only person I could think of to call, that didn't have ties to me."

"Thank you for being honest with me. William was right to send you here. Would you feel better staying in the main house rather than the cabin?" he asked, thinking she would probably feel safer in the house.

Her smile answered his question. "Yes."

"Okay. We'll leave things as is then. Breakfast is at six every morning and lunch is at noon. The pay is five hundred dollars a week including room and board. Is that acceptable to you?"

"More than acceptable."

"Great. I'll leave you to explore then," he said, his eyes meeting hers and finding he couldn't look away. The atmosphere in the barn shifted as the minutes ticked by. Finally Vincent looked away.

"See you in the morning," he said, confident he was doing the right thing.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. This story will be about ten chapters, so the story will start to unfold pretty quickly. Thanks for reading and as always, leave me a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Healing

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGABEAST.**

The white sheet slid down Vincent's body, exposing bare skin with a supporting cast of muscles. He turned over and groaned at the first light of dawn, peeking through the gray colored drapes. Ranch duties demanded he vacate his comfortable bed, but his body failed to receive the message. Waking up alone every morning left plenty to be desired, starting with the warm body of a woman. His thoughts gravitated to his new cook. She wore the marks of a wounded bird. A beautiful wounded bird. One that needed time to heal. The idea of a beautiful single woman living under his roof and being off limits compounded his growing frustration. He made a mental note to work harder at finding a woman. His capacity for loneliness had been reached. It was time to eliminate the problem and find him a wife. A good southern wife. The plan sounded good, but he knew, before he began his search, the task would be almost insurmountable. Still, he wouldn't be deterred.

His mind traveled a journey a few years earlier. To the last woman he'd loved. The perfect woman for him, or so he thought. His mind opened the sealed mental compartment and released the memories from their last day together. A door he had closed and refused to think about until now. The pain endured had been too great. Her words, unleashed, had wounded his heart and injured his pride. But her actions were something different altogether. The evil look in her eyes, when he refused to meet her demands. To swallow her manufactured lies. He had turned around walked to his car and thereafter, driven away; refusing to look back for one second.

Deciding the past had prolonged the inevitable long enough, he swung his legs around the edge of the bed and stood up. Shuffling barefoot across the floor, he entered the bathroom and prepared to get dressed for the day.

...

At the break of dawn, a unfamiliar noise startled Catherine awake. Sitting straight up in the bed, she heard it again. Soon, the realization hit, a rooster was crowing. Oh, the joy of country life. Jumping out of bed, she padded across the floor to the window, which afforded her a view of the front yard. All her gripes about the noise were soon forgotten, when the beautiful sunrise came into view. A fresh sense of peace washed over her. Life was better than it had been in a long time. And waking up to the beautiful countryside wasn't a hardship either. Deciding she'd take advantage of the view, she threw her clothes on.

Opening the front door, the morning country air seeped into her nose, a reminder of how tranquil the environment was. Feeling adventurous, she strolled toward the barn and stopped short when she spotted a chicken coop. Excitement washed over her and she decided to try her luck at collecting eggs.

She tiptoed closer to the hens, half expecting to hear a clucking sound. Over to the side of the nest boxes, she spotted a basket. Her inexperience had her chuckling to herself. Out of the blue, one of the hens flew down out of the box, causing her to scream and jump back. Her eyes followed the path of the chicken and she froze in place. Mortified wasn't sufficient to describe how she felt, when she saw Vincent leaning against the wall; a creased brow and a half smile on his face. Goosebumps invaded her skin and her cheeks became inflamed. He pushed off the wall and walked over to where she stood, stock-still, as if she were a statute.

He smirked. "It seems a certain city girl needs a crash course in gathering eggs."

She averted her gaze with a bashful look. "I guess you're right."

He walked over to the nesting boxes. "It's safer to collect the eggs when the chickens aren't nesting on the nest box. If not, you run the risk of getting injured." he said, while sliding his hands gingerly under the hens and grabbing the eggs.

"I guess I have a lot to learn about ranching and farming," she muttered

He stopped his task and glanced at her. "It will come in time. We don't do a great deal of farming. This was my grandparent's spread and they ran it as a ranch and farm. I kept the chickens after inheriting the ranch, but we mostly deal with cattle and horses."

She looked up with a big smile. "Do you think you could teach me to ride one day?"

He raised a brow at her. "Feeling adventurous, are we?" he said, chuckling.

She frowned. "You think because I'm from the city, I can't learn to ride."

"No. But, I doubt it if you'll stick around here long enough to learn to ride a horse," he said, giving her a stern look.

She gave him a look of disbelief and placed her hands on her hips. "Like you didn't think I could cook, right? You may want to stop while you're ahead. I may be a lot of things Mr. Keller, but first and foremost, I'm a survivor. And I will prove you wrong," she spat out, before turning around and heading toward the house.

...

Vincent and the hands entered the dining room and stopped short. A small feast awaited them on the table. He scanned the savory looking dishes and his mouth agreed with his assessment by watering.

"Boss, I think I'm going to look forward to breaking my fast every morning," Corey said, taking a seat.

"Corey, you look forward to every meal. But I'm inclined to agree with you. Little lady can burn. Some mighty fine vittles she done prepared for us," JT said.

Vincent stared at the men. He found he didn't like them talking about Catherine. Their appreciative looks and words of praise didn't set right with him. And he didn't care to analyze why. He just knew it irked him to no end. In an attempt to tamp down his anger, he picked his plate up and piled it with food. By the time he finished, he had grits, bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and biscuits on his plate. He looked up as Catherine entered the dining room, meeting her eyes and she looked away. Her first full day on the job and he had already put his foot in his mouth. That's was further proof he needed to keep his distance. He didn't need to lose another cook. The last one had married a ranch hand and started their own ranch. Afterwards the food had been sub-par at best.

"Boss, you're pretty quiet this morning," Devin said.

Vincent shoved some eggs in his mouth and put his fork down. "Just enjoying my breakfast," he said, after swallowing his food.

"I checked on Sable and she's doing fine. She gave you a mighty fine calf," Lee said.

"With winter pushing summer out, hopefully we can get the other two heifers through calving before the weather changes completely," Mark added.

"Speaking of the end of summer, don't forget the barn party is two weeks away. It might be a good idea to let Catherine know, so she can be prepared," JT said, slathering a biscuit with strawberry jam and biting into it.

Vincent groaned. "I think I'd better if I want the guest to have food to eat."

JT leaned over and whispered. "You seem out of sorts this morning. I thought you would be happier with a new cook and all."

"I am. I'm just thinking about how to apologize to her. I done put my foot in my mouth already."

"What did you say?"

"She asked if I would teach her to ride horses. I told her I didn't think she would last long enough to learn how to ride."

"Are you dense or did you make a special effort today?"

Vincent shot JT a warning look. "It just came came out."

JT took a drink of his orange juice and set his glass down. "Right. Do me a favor and keep your mouth closed. I happen to like eating good food."

"Don't worry. I'll be as quiet as a church mouse," Vincent said.

"Sure, you will." JT leaned close again. "There's some sparks flying between you and her. But you're gonna have to be careful. She needs some tender, loving care. Things happen for a reason and she may not be here by chance. And before you disagree, think about it.

"Vincent shook his head and grabbed his fork. He glanced at JT. "I will, but don't go getting your hopes up."

"JT smiled and grabbed another biscuit. "That's all I'm asking."

...

Catherine's first full day passed without any mishaps and soon she had served dinner and cleaned up the kitchen. After cooking and cleaning up, she decided to sit for awhile on the front porch. She stepped out the front door and took a seat in the rocking chair on the porch. The moon cast a faint glow of light across the planks on the floor. Catherine folded her legs under her body and rocked to the sounds of nature in the background.

"I'd better say something before I scare you."

Catherine jerked her head around. Vincent sat in a chair on the opposite end of the porch.

"You seem to to be good at sneaking up on me," she said, looking away and continuing to rock in the chair.

"Technically, I was here first."

"You're right. I can leave if you want some privacy," she offered.

"I think this porch can accommodate the both of us, don't you?'

"Yes, I do," she answered.

"Then it's settled. Enjoy the peace and tranquility only a country night can give."

"I didn't know how much beauty I had been deprived of until I arrived in this town. In the past, I thought country life would be boring. But after experiencing city life and needing to get away from it all, I find I have been ignorant in my assumption. I love the smell of fresh air. Birds singing in the trees. Cows mooing and horses neighing. The rooster will have to grow on me though," she said, chuckling.

"Believe it or not, some days his crowing is the only thing that feels normal around here. It's usually when everything in the world seems wrong, the simple sound of that old rooster, reminds me of a new day. Another chance to be a better me."

"What a wonderful way to look at it? You know, for a country boy, you're not so bad," she said.

He laughed a rich, hearty laugh. "I might be country, but nothing about me is close to being a boy," he stated with confidence.

Catherine appreciated the darkness for concealing her inflamed face. His words took her mind places she didn't want to go. There was no doubt in her mind about him being all man. The way his jeans hugged his body, showcasing strong legs and a faint hint of muscles. And if that wasn't enough, she hadn't missed the prominent bulge in the front of his jeans. One that piqued her interest and led to less than pure thoughts.

"I didn't mean it like that," she replied.

"I know. I'm just teasing," he said, unfolding himself from the chair. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Catherine stood and followed him to the barn. Laying in one of the stalls was one of the prettiest sights she had ever seen. A female cow lay on a bed of hay with her baby calf beside her.

"Once she passes the placenta, she'll be out of the woods. Until then, we have to monitor her for any problems that could arise," Vincent said, turning around to look at Catherine.

"Thank you for bringing me out here. I don't think I will ever get enough of country life."

Vincent stepped closer with a sober look. "I owe you an apology for this morning. I was out of line for assuming you won't last on the ranch. You deserve a chance and I'm hoping you'll forgive me for putting my foot in my mouth," he said.

"I accept your apology. Thank you."

"We'd better get inside. Your friend will be crowing as soon as our heads hit the pillow," he said, smiling.

She smiled back at him. "You make a valid point."

She turned to head toward the door, unaware of Zeus standing beside her, until she tripped over him. Vincent extended his hand to catch her, but Zeus moved again, causing both of them to fall backwards on a bale of hay. Their eyes met for a moment, before his lips touched hers. Soon the kiss escalated into one of passion and desire. Vincent ended the kiss and searched her eyes to see if she was affected as much as he was. He brought his hand up to her cheek and ran his thumb across it. Catherine knew she was treading dangerous waters and she needed to keep her job. She couldn't go back to New York, and to be honest, she loved living on the ranch, waking up to the beautiful view.

She jumped up. "I can't do this," she muttered, before running off.

...

Vincent watched Catherine run off and reprimanded himself for kissing her._ What had happened to taking it slow?_ No wonder she was skittish as a rabbit. He had practically mauled her. What had come over him? He had no clue. The only thing he was certain of, was his pretty new cook had flipped his world upside down, and it didn't look like it would be right-side up ever again.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading everyone and providing wonderful feedback. I hope this chapter was just as enjoyable. As always, leave me a review. I love hearing from all you. Enjoy your day.**


	4. Chapter 4: Like a Moth to a Flame

**DISCLAIMER: This is an alternate universe story based on Beauty and the Beast. The characters have all graciously agreed to let me use their names in my work of fan-fiction, with the understanding that I return them to the CW network after my story is completed. This is completely for entertainment purposes, so no funds were transferred physically or by wire.**

Catherine hurried to the kitchen to get her morning started. With the memory of Vincent's lips claiming hers, etched on her mind, sleep had been elusive. Every time her eyes closed, she saw his face, smelled his woodsy scent. Sure, she had been kissed many times, but his simple kiss had been breathtaking. He had awakened a dormant passion in her and her body wanted more. Craved more. But even as she acknowledged her desire, she knew it could never be. They could never be. Her body and mind wore the scars of her last relationship, and she couldn't endure the heartache and pain again, no matter how different Vincent was. Squaring her shoulders, she went to battle in the kitchen, and by the time the crew arrived, she had prepared a buffet to end all buffets. Quiche Lorraine, breakfast potatoes, waffles, shrimp and grits, biscuits, bacon, sausage and eggs lined the table. After looking at all the items on the table, she wondered if she had prepared too much. But by the sounds of the men, she suspected she hadn't. Although, she wasn't so sure how productive they would be, with full stomachs. Walking around the table, she placed juice, coffee, and milk on the table. Working extra hard, she averted her attention to keep from meeting Vincent's eyes. Eyes with the power to command her attention and demand anything, and she would be powerless to refuse.

With the men taken care of, she ambled back to the kitchen, and started the cleaning process. She already had a pot of red beans on the stove cooking for lunch, and she would make some cornbread, rice, and throw some sausage in the pot at the end. Dessert would be apple pie and ice cream. By noon the sun would be beaming overhead, and the ice cream would be a welcomed relief from the heat.

...

JT looked over at Vincent and raised a brow. "Are you still sulking about yesterday?"

Vincent put his fork down and scrubbed his hand down his face. "No, I've gone and committed a new infraction."

JT shook his head. "You just can't keep your mouth closed, can you?"

"My mouth is to blame, but not for talking. It's the meeting of tongues that incurred her wrath this time," Vincent whispered.

JT suffered a brief coughing spell before taking a drink of juice. He set the glass down and looked at Vincent. "Please tell me you didn't."

"It just happened," Vincent replied.

"Yeah, sure." He placed his elbows on the table and leaned in. "Look, I don't mean to play devil's advocate here, but right now is not the time. I know you may know more about her situation, and that's all the reason why she should allow her the time to heal," JT said.

"She seemed to enjoy it as much as I did, for the record. But you are right, we do need to pump the brakes on whatever is happening between us. It's just I can't seem to control myself around her," Vincent said, glancing up at the doorway.

JT followed the direction of Vincent's eyes and looked back at him. "I think you should go apologize, and then keep your comments, and your lips to yourself, for now anyway."

"That's your best advice, yet. I think that's what I'll do. I'll meet you at the stables."

Vincent stood up and walked toward the kitchen. By the time he reached the door and caught a glimpse of Catherine, he knew he was done for.

...

Catherine felt his presence before she saw him. Her heart slammed against her breastbone. At at once, her hands began to tremble. Grateful, she was near the counter, she gripped the ends and waited to hear his deep voice. And she wasn't disappointed. He spoke and the sound washed over her body, caressing her ears like a love song. She found she couldn't turn around and face him. The little restraint that remained, would dwindle with a simple glance. Instead, she prayed he would state his business, and walk away. Hopeful wishing, she knew. Because, the last thing he would do was walk away. And, if she was being honest, she didn't want him to, either.

"Catherine, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have kissed you. I got caught up in the moment and I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay. We are both to blame," she replied without turning around.

"Then why can't you look at me?" He asked.

She heard his steps come closer and her mouth went dry. Every nerve in her body came alive, against her will. Her mouth refused to open and send him away. And then his strong, calloused hands touched her shoulder, causing heat to spread throughout her body. Desire wrapped around her core, and she was helpless to his touch. No longer able to delay the inevitable, she turned around, and met his hazel eyes. Fringed with dark lashes, they bore in her soul, and siphoned her secrets.

"Vincent, please," she pleaded.

He placed a hand on either side of her and touched the counter. Leaning even closer, the hotness of his breath heated her ear, mirroring the fire building within. His mouth opened, dropping the words that transported her to a dangerous impasse.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered.

His words vibrated against her ear, and evaporated into thin air, but the memory lingered long after. A resounding NO, traveled from her heart to her throat, waiting for the opportunity to meet Vincent's ears, and welcome him with open arms; to claim her lips, ravish her body, and steal her heart. Unable to deny herself of the guilty pleasure, she shook her head and the simple gesture spurred him into action. Dipping his head, his lips descended upon hers, setting her entire body ablaze. She grasped the fabric of his shirt, unable to protest, unable to deny herself the pleasure his lips gave her. He pulled her closer and all thoughts dissipated under his touch. She opened her mouth and he wasted no time slipping his warm tongue in. Time seemed to stand still as the kiss escalated. All too soon, he eased out of the kiss, and looked in her eyes. She swallowed a whimper of protest. A cry for him to continue and never stop.

"We can't keep fighting our attraction to each other. I think it's pointless," Vincent said.

"I know, but I just escaped an abusive relationship. I don't know how to be in a regular relationship."

He cupped her face. "Let me help you. Let me hold your hand while your scars heal. We can take things slow."

"I'm sorry, Vincent. I can't. You don't understand how broken I am. Now that I have some semblance of freedom, I can't jump into another relationship. I like you, but we must remain friends, for now."

He gave her a sober look. "I understand. I don't want to, but I do. That doesn't mean I'll give up on you."

She nodded and watched him walk away. The sound of his cowboy boots echoed across the hardwood floor, as he disappeared around the corner. But the picture of him in his plaid shirt, with chaps covering his jeans, refused to leave her mind. Before she could become engrossed in a daydream, the backdoor opened and an older woman walked in. A startled Catherine looked over at the woman with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know anyone was here," the woman stated.

"I'm Catherine, the new cook."

"Hi Catherine. I'm Mary, the housekeeper. I could wring that boy's neck. I've been off for the last two days, but he could have told me he hired you."

Catherine chuckled. "It's not his fault. William hired me and he failed to inform Vincent as well. I've only been here about two days."

Mary threw her bag on the counter. "You just saved him from a good tongue-lashing. I had my mouth ready to bring the embers of hell down on his day. I've been working here since he was knee-high to a June bug, and I still have to set his actions to right sometime. He's a good man, though. And I couldn't ask for a better employer." She paused and slid on one of the stools. "Now look at me running off at the mouth. Take the load off and tell me about yourself," she said, patting the stool beside her.

Catherine checked on the beans, before walking around and taking a seat as well. "There's not a lot to tell. I'm from New York and I used to be a police detective. I ended up in a sticky situation, and William helped me by hiring me to work here."

Mary placed an elbow and the counter and propped her head against her closed hand. "By sticky, you mean a scared coward who put his hands on you."

Catherine frowned and looked down. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not to the normal person, but I've been there. I recognize the signs. I stayed in my marriage for ten years, and every year the beatings got worse. One day I woke up and decided, enough was enough. He came home that night in one of his moods and began punching me. Without missing a beat, I pulled my small handgun from my apron pocket, took the safety off, and slid my finger on the trigger. Mr. Tough Guy disappeared and he begged for his life. I tied him up, and inflicted some of the pain I had endured over the years, on him. Needless to say, by the time I called the police, he was a bloody mess. With my testimony and bruises, he was convicted. Of course, he didn't receive that much time, but after he was released, he didn't come looking for me, either.

Vincent's grandparents lived here at the time, and they got me through the horrible ordeal." She reached over and patted Catherine's hand. "The country has the ability to heal you, but you have to be willing to go of the hurt and pain. The memories will be remain, but you can't let the past control your future. Life is too short for that."

"Thank you for sharing your story with me. You have no idea how much it means to me. My parents are deceased and I lost contact with my sister. Although, I escaped, I am afraid he will come after me. He is wealthy and has the resources to find me," Catherine said, fighting the tears welling up in her eyes.

She thought about everything she had suffered over the years. The lost of her family and friends. All because she had chosen the wrong man. A man she thought loved her. She thought about the first time she had met him. She had been an ambitious police officer hoping to move up through the ranks. He was handsome, rich, and charismatic. She couldn't believe a powerful district attorney like him would give her the time of the day. Blinded by his charm and sexy smile, she fell hard. By the time she saw his true character, it had been too late. Many days she looked in the mirror, and wondered what had happened to the old Catherine. But she knew the answer. With his connections, she had no one or nowhere to hide. It was only after watching a documentary on abusive relationships, that she summoned the courage to escape. To run away from the monster Gabe had become. From the misery and pain he had inflicted on her.

"Now don't you go worrying none about him finding you. Even if he does, I can guarantee, he will be in for a big surprise. We take care of our own around here. Enjoy the peace and tranquility and let life happen. Better days are around the corner; mark my words," she said sliding off the stool.

...

Vincent pulled his truck into a parking space in front of the local feed and seed store. He let out a sigh when he saw Amy Williams headed in his direction. He often wondered if she had a tracking device on his truck, because she always seemed to pop up at the same places he frequented. Preparing himself for the voice like nails on a chalkboard, and unlimited flirting, he opened the door and stepped out into the sweltering heat.

"Vincent. How are you today?" Amy sing-songed before he could close his truck door.

He groaned and slid his Stetson on his head. "Good afternoon, Amy. I'm doing well."

"I haven't received my invitation to your barn party yet. You didn't forget to invite me again, did you?"

Vincent struggled to contain the smile threatening to overtake his mouth. No matter how much he didn't want to be bothered with her, he knew it would be rude to not invite her.

"I haven't sent the invitations out, yet. Don't worry, you'll get one," he said, reassuring her.

"Great!"

"Well, I'll see you later, Amy. I have to get some fertilizer and get back to the ranch. Tell your folks hi," he said, easing toward the front door of the store.

"Oh, sure. I'll be looking for my invitation. My number is the same if you want to go out sometime," she said.

"That's good to know. See you later," he said, tipping his hat as he opened the door to the store.

...

Catherine cleaned the kitchen and decided to go for a walk afterwards. She remembered Vincent mentioning a lake, so she decided to go find it. Using the light from the full moon, she followed a beaten path. Soon she heard the splashing of water, prompting her to speed up. Hiding behind a copse of trees, she look over at the lake. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next. Vincent emerged from the water, without a stitch of clothing on. Her mouth flew open and her breathing became labored. She had daydreamed about what he looked like under his clothes, but her mind hadn't done him justice. He was a work of art, with muscles everywhere. Her eyes lingered on his flat abs for a moment, and then dropped further, causing her to stifle a moan. She hadn't had the pleasure of admiring a man's body in a long time.

He raised his hand and ran his fingers through his hair. The action drew her in and enraptured her to no end. She moved closer, needing to get a better look. All of sudden, his head turned and his gaze rested on her, freezing her in place. Unable to move or speak, she held his gaze.

"Are you enjoying the view? You're welcome to join me," he said, not making an effort to cover himself.

She swallowed and prayed her voice didn't reveal the depth of her desire. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

He walked over to his clothes and dressed as Catherine looked on. Afterwards, he walked toward her. Heat coiled around her body from his mere presence.

"I didn't plan on having a spectator tonight," he said with a brief smile.

She blushed and looked away. "Sorry for intruding on your privacy. I decided to go for a walk and I wanted to see the lake you mentioned."

He grabbed her hand and met her eyes. "Don't apologize for finding me here. You didn't know, I sometime take late night swims in the lake to relax."

"I better go. Dawn will be here soon," she said, needing to escape his intense gaze.

He rubbed his hand down her cheek. "You don't have to run away from me. I promised you I would give you space, and I will keep my word."

With the memory of his gorgeous body swirling around in her head, she wasn't so sure she wanted him to keep his promise. Throwing caution to the wind, and doing what she wanted, she stood on her tiptoes, and captured his lips in a kiss. If only for a night, she felt safe and happy, wrapped in his arms under the full moon.

**Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews. I enjoyed reading all of them. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well, and I look forward to reading your feedback. For the new readers: I try to update every week, usually on Wednesday, or by Friday. I am almost finished with the next chapter of Prisoners of Love, and will post by tomorrow. Enjoy your night or day, depending on your location.**


	5. Chapter 5: Past meets Present

**DISCLAIMER: This is an alternate universe story based on Beauty and the Beast. The characters have all graciously agreed to let me use their names in my work of fan-fiction, with the understanding that I return them to the CW network after my story is completed. This is completely for entertainment purposes, so no funds were transferred physically or by wire.**

**Trigger Warning: Sexual Content**

The sun beamed overhead as Vincent, JT, and several ranch hands herded cattle into the north pasture. Vincent withdrew a hanky from his shirt pocket, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Although, he had been working nonstop since breakfast, his mind hadn't been on work. No, Catherine had earned that distinct honor. After last night, he didn't know where they stood, but he wasn't giving up. The barn party was approaching, and he would use it to his advantage; nothing like a good old country dance to woo a woman.

"You've been mighty quiet this morning," JT said.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Vincent said, smiling.

"Ok, but I do. I'm in a small town, and work consumes my life. I need all the entertainment I can get, even if it's at your expense," he said, chuckling.

Vincent cut his eyes at him. "Funny. I'm glad to know my life is so comical to you."

"Would you enlighten me already? This ain't no movie, save the suspense."

"I went for a late night swim in the nude, and Catherine happened upon me at the same time."

JT chuckled. "I stand corrected. This is a movie. More erotic, but a movie, nonetheless."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I subject myself to your ridicule. One would think I would know better after all these years."

"How else would you endure the sweltering, tedious days of summer? Have you sent out the invites for the party, while you're late-night frolicking at the lake?"

Vincent shook his head. "Darn it. I also forgot to ask Catherine about cooking the food. I have to let her know today."

JT reined in his horse and brought him to a stop. He dismounted and tethered the mare to a nearby post. He turned and looked up at Vincent. "I think it's time for me to settle down. I'm going to build a nice cabin on the forty acres you gave me, and find me a pretty, little filly to fill the house with plenty of young'uns."

Vincent shot him a surprised look. "What has brought on this change of heart?"

"I guess seeing you and Catherine, fueled my desire to have someone look at me the way she looks at you," he said with a solemn look.

"What look is that?"

JT smirked and raised a quizzical brow. "Must we travel the beaten path again? You know as well as I do, when the two of you are in a room, there's an undercurrent of simmering emotions along with plenty of covert looks."

Vincent edged his horse in a slow walk. "Enough about Catherine and I. I need to go tell her about the party before I forget, again.," he said before galloping off across the pasture."

...

Catherine leaned against the counter, as she watched the mixer incorporate air into her pound cake batter. Her mind drifted to the lake with Vincent, and chills ran down her spine. The man had a gorgeous body, and she couldn't get the picture of him in the nude out of her mind. Who would have thought a country boy would look like a model, and be built like Adonis? And she couldn't believe he wanted her. She gave herself a mental shake. She had let Gabe take away her self-confidence for far too long. It was time to let go of the past, and move forward. Vincent was a great guy, and he was single. She knew if she waited too long, another woman might come along, and it would be too late.

The sound of boots on the hardwood floor brought her back to the present. A moment later, Vincent entered the kitchen, and her world came alive at his presence. He flashed a pearly white smile at her, and she knew he owned her heart, and would possess it forever. Her heart agreed by speeding up its beat.

She switched the mixer off and turned around.

"Are you okay?' he asked, stepping closer.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

He removed his hat and placed it on the counter. "I didn't know if you would feel guilty about our encounter last night, or not. Of course, there is no reason to feel anything, but happiness. That's what I feel."

She smiled, but inside her heart jumped for joy. He was one sexy cowboy with all the right words. "I kissed you and I enjoyed it. No guilt. I've decided to stop letting my past control my future. I know it hasn't been that long since I escaped my situation, but I'm tired of feeling like I have to wait. There's no rule that says I can't enjoy my life, especially since I have the freedom to have one now."

He stepped even closer, and ran his fingers through her hair. "Am I hearing you right. You want to move forward with me?" he asked.

"You heard right." She took his hand. "You're the most important person in my life right now."

He gave her a dimpled smile. "I know you still need to take it slow. We'll go on a few dates and get to know each other. I only want what's best for you, so don't feel that you have to rush. As long as you're spending time with me, and I can see your beautiful smile, I'm okay."

Her heart thumped in her chest, demanding she relinquish control to its new owner. He embraced her and she basked in his scent; woodsy and masculine.

He stepped out of her arms. "Oh, I came to tell you that I'm having a barn party Saturday after next. It will be about a hundred guests. I was wondering if you would cook. I can hire some people to help you, or I can hire some caterers. I'll let you decide."

"As long as you hire additional help, then I don't mind cooking."

"Remind me to thank William when I talk to him. I am the lucky one here, and I don't mean because of your cooking. Although, I do love your cooking," he said, smiling.

Their eyes locked and he moved in closer. He grasped the back of her neck, and his lips descended upon hers. She leaned in, surrendering her mouth to his spell-binding tongue. His ubiquitous hands found purchase on her body, sending a surge of heat to her core. Easing out of the kiss, he began to trail hot kisses down her neck, eradicating all rational thoughts. His hand slid under her shirt, freeing her breast from the bra. Flicking one of her nipples with his thumb, intensified the heat building within, and sent her to the point of no return.

Removing his hand, he grabbed her by the waist and placed her on the edge of the counter. Pushing her dress up, he parted her thighs, and pulled her panties to the side. Her breath hitched in her throat, when she realized his intentions.

Bending his head, his tongue jutted out, and conducted a preliminary lick of her nub. She grabbed his hair for support, as his tongue began to ebb and flow, causing pleasure to wash over her entire body. Her eyes closed, and she lost herself in the most beautiful act she had ever experienced. Soon her body headed toward the cliff of ecstasy.

He slowed down, and inserted a digit past her slick folds, locating her G-spot, and she exploded into a million blissful pieces. The acute orgasm left shudders in her body in its aftermath, and she clung to Vincent for support, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"You didn't get a release," she whispered.

He kissed the side of her head. "I wasn't supposed to get one. It was about you. Your body needed the relief," he said and hugged her tighter.

She had never felt so loved and wanted. Well at least wanted. She didn't know if loved her, but he sure made her feel like he did, and that was okay with her. Against her will, her traitorous eyes spilled tears down her face. Vincent leaned back and looked at her, while wiping away her tears.

"It's okay. Cry all you want. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise I'll do everything within my power to make you happy."

"Thank you," she muttered, and kissed him on the lips. Encouraged by her audacity, he took control, and increased the fervor. All too soon, he released her lips and walked out of the house. She listened to his footfalls, as she worked to recover control of her faculties. His sweet assault on her lips left her breathless, and in protest of more. She smiled, because she knew he had rendered her a wanton woman.

...

Catherine worked to put the finishing touches on dinner, when the back door opened. She looked up to see Mary and a tall, pretty lady enter the kitchen.

"Hi, Catherine, this here's my niece, Tess. She is going to be staying with me for a while. She just graduated with a fancy degree, and now she is taking a break, before she looks for a job," Mary said, sliding on a stool.

"Nice to meet you, Tess."

"Nice to meet you as well," Tess said, taking a seat.

"I hear you've been putting your foot in the food round here. Got the menfolk bragging up a storm. I think some of the bellies are even bigger now," Mary said, producing a package of tobacco, and putting a portion in her mouth.

Catherine flashed her a bashful look. "I think they are just hungry men after working in the heat all day."

The doorbell rang before Mary could reply.

"I'll get it," Mary said, sliding off the stool.

Minutes later she came back sporting a pale look. "Call Vincent on his cell, and tell him to come to the main house ASAP."

Catherine grew nervous as she dialed the number. She tried to imagine the reason for the change in Mary's demeanor, to no avail. After three rings, he answered, and she delivered the message, which was no small feat, considering the way her hands were shaking. After replacing the receiver of the phone, she turned around to see an older later enter the kitchen with a little girl. Before she could speculate, Vincent rushed through the back door.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, concern written over his face.

"Vincent, this lady has a matter to discuss with you. I'll make myself scarce, so you can have some privacy," Mary said, gesturing for Tess to follow her out the back door.

Catherine wrung her hands, not sure what she should do. She hated to leave her food in the middle of cooking, but she wanted to allow Vincent some privacy. But he saved her the trouble by escorting the lady into the living room.

...

"Have a seat ma'am," Vincent said gesturing to the couch. The older lady and young girl took a seat.

"Mr. Keller, I know you're wondering who I am, and why I'm here. My name is Alice Walters, and I'm with Child Services. I've been assigned the task of delivering your daughter to your custody."

Vincent frowned, and took a seat in a chair. "I'm sorry you must have the wrong Vincent Keller. I don't have any children."

"Is it okay if I let Paige take a seat in the kitchen, so we can speak in more detail?" She asked.

He jumped up. "Sure."

Alice ushered Paige into the kitchen, and returned to a bewildered Vincent.

"As I was saying, Mr. Keller, Paige is your daughter. Your name is even listed on her birth certificate as the father." She watched him grow pale. "I better start at the beginning. A couple of days ago, her mother, Tori Windsor was killed in a plane crash. She left a will and it names you as the father of the child as well. Her attorney should be contacting you tomorrow with further information about the will. For now, we have to place the child in a home, and we always try to find the other parent in cases such as this."

He stood up, and paced back and forth. "You must excuse me if I appear shocked, but I had no idea. Tori never uttered a word to me," he stammered.

"I understand, but if this child is indeed your daughter, you wouldn't want her to go to foster care. You can have a blood test done, but your name is already listed on all her documents. Can I at least leave her here for now, until all the tests are completed?"

Vincent scrubbed his hand down his face. He had awakened a single man with no children, and as the sun neared the horizon, he now had a child and a potential girlfriend. He glanced at Alice, and it was obvious she was waiting on his answer so she could leave. He blew out a breath, and shook his head. It was typical of Tori to pull a stunt like this. If the little girl was his daughter, he knew Tori had kept her birth a secret to hurt him. Even as his anger at her grew, he knew he couldn't turn his daughter away. Reining in his emotions, he looked at Alice.

"She can stay."

**Thank everyone for your wonderful reviews. I enjoyed reading all of them. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well, and I look forward to reading your feedback. Enjoy your Saturday.**


	6. Chapter 6: Shockwaves

**DISCLAIMER: This is an alternate universe story based on Beauty and the Beast. The characters have all graciously agreed to let me use their names in my work of fan-fiction, with the understanding that I return them to the CW network after my story is completed. This is completely for entertainment purposes, so no funds were transferred physically or by wire.**

**Trigger Warning: Sexual Content.**

Vincent sat on a bale of hay, staring at his horse, Artemis. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. Raking his hands through his hair, he looked up at the animal, again.

"Why wouldn't she tell me about my daughter?"

Artemis nickered as if he understood and empathized with his owner.

_What was he going to do with a little girl?_ He picked up the folder, Miss Walters had left him, and opened it. A mundane ache materialized in his solar plexus, and his body threatened to regurgitate his dinner. He read over the paperwork and his ire rose to dangerous levels. According to the documents, his daughter was five freaking years old. He felt like digging Tori up and killing her again with his bare hands. _How could a person be so devious and evil? And what had he ever seen in her, anyway?_ He scrubbed his hand down his face and blew out a sigh.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He snapped his head up and met Catherine's concerned eyes.

"I think it will be a long time, before I can say I'm okay, again."

She took a sit beside him on the hay. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He had given Catherine the details about Tori and Paige after dinner. She had taken the news rather well, but he needed to think, so he had retreated to the stables.

"I wouldn't know where to start. My feelings are all over the place. Not to mention the bad thoughts I have of Tori. I don't understand what I could have done to warrant so much anger and hate against me. If her intentions were to hurt me, then I guess she has succeeded in doing just that."

"I would say you got the better part of the deal. She is laying six feet under and you get to raise your daughter. Even though, she may have plotted to hit you where she knew it would hurt, I would say it backfired. You can't allow her actions to make you bitter and cold. Your daughter will need you. Imagine how she must feel. She is in a strange place with people she doesn't know. And on top of that, she has to adjust to you being her father. Children are resilient, but that doesn't mean they don't need a support system." She took his hand. "Don't worry, we'll get through this together."

"Thank you," he said, squeezing her hand.

...

Vincent listened to the ranch hands chat over breakfast, but his mind and eyes were focused on the tiny little girl sitting on his immediate left. She had long, black hair with hazel eyes that mirrored his own. He could even see a little of his mother in her features. She looked up with timid eyes, and his heart nearly disintegrated in his chest. He smiled at her, attempting to reassure her of her surroundings. She flashed him a tenuous smile. Just then a knock came at the door. Vincent stood up and walked to the front of the house.

He opened the door to find a gentleman in a suit with a briefcase.

"I'm looking for Vincent Keller," the visitor said.

"You've found him," Vincent said, piercing him with his gaze.

"Mr. Keller, I'm Harvey Knighton from the Knighton Law Firm. Miss Walters may have alerted you to my impending visit. May I come in and speak with you? "

"Sure. Follow me,"he answered.

He led Mr. Knighton to his office and gestured for him to take a seat. Vincent took a seat behind a vintage oak desk and leaned forward on his elbows. Mr. Knighton opened his briefcase and removed some paperwork.

"Mr. Keller, I'll get straight to the point. Ms. Windsor didn't have any living relatives, so while she was in a long-term relationship with you, she named you as beneficiary on her estate and everything she owned."

"In that case, just sell it and put the money in a trust fund for Paige, when she becomes of age," Vincent said.

Mr. Knighton cleared his throat. "Excuse my frankness, but I don't think you understand. It's not as simple as you've stated. You see, her estate alone, is worth fifty million dollars. Her father was an oil baron in Texas, and he also left her a sizable trust fund. Taking everything in account, you're now worth about three hundred million dollars. Her father also left a trust fund for any future grandchildren, which totals two hundred million dollars. It will go to Paige in increments every decade after she reaches twenty-one."

Vincent stood up, and paced back and forth. He stepped over to the window and looked out, unsure what his next words should be.

"I am not surprised by many things or by many people, but right now I am flabbergasted. Tori never mentioned her finances to me or told me about her father. We were in a relationship for years. How does one keep so much away from their significant other?"

"I don't know what her reasons were for not telling you, but she could be a odd bird at times. She left everything to you in her will, and she was adamant that Paige live with you, if anything ever happened to her. I'll leave a copy of the will as well as the paperwork on her estate and finances. Look over them and call me when you're ready to finalize everything. My card is on top. I'll see myself out."

Vincent gazed out at his land with a million thoughts running through his mind. He hoped that was the last of the surprises, because his sanity was hanging on by a thread. Squaring his shoulders, he walked out of the room. He had a ranch to run, and he couldn't wrap his head around being a millionaire at that moment.

...

Catherine ventured down the gravel road in front of the house after breakfast. Paige had fallen asleep, so she decided to go meet the neighbors. She came upon a small brick home with a porch in the front. An older black lady sat in a chair smoking a cigarette. Mustering her courage, she proceeded forward until she reached the steps.

The lady had her legs crossed at the ankles with no shoes on her feet. She took a long drag of her cigarette, closing her eyes as if shading them from the smoke. Inhaling her desired share, she re-opened them and rested her gaze on Catherine as she released a trail of interminable smoke.

"Good morning," Catherine said.

"Morning. You the new cook for the Keller Ranch, huh?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm Catherine. How did you know?" She answered.

"Call me, Irene," she said, gripping the cigarette with her lips as she spoke. "Lose the ma'am. There's nothing fancy 'bout me. And don't nothing happen 'round here without me knowing. What brought you to these parts?"

Catherine took a seat on the steps and turned around to face Irene. "A bad relationship and a chance at a new start."

Just then a little boy came barreling out of the front screen door.

"Davey, what I tell you about running in my house? And don't you see we got company. Now, you better act like you been taught some manners, before I skin your behind six ways to Sunday."

"Yes, Madea," he said, with his head down.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, anyway?" Irene asked, leaning forward in her chair.

He raised his head. "I'm going to buy a frozen cup," he said, his eyes lighting up.

Irene removed her cigarette from her mouth and held it between her index and middle finger. She narrowed her eyes at Davey. "And where did you get money from?"

His eyes lost their sparkle as he looked at her. "Mr. Lee paid me to help him load his truck yesterday."

"That better be the truth, 'cause if it ain't, when I finish with you, you won't be able to sit down," she said leaning back in her chair.

"It is, I promise."

"I'll take your word for it, but remember if a man's word ain't worth nothing, he ain't worth nothing. Now, you run along. Us grown folks got thangs to discuss that kids don't need to hear."

Davey took off running.

"How you like country life so far?" She asked, turning her attention back to Catherine.

"I like it more than I thought I would. You can't beat the peace and tranquility here."

A tall, dark guy walked out of the house. "Ma, I'm running to the store. I'll be back."

Irene reached in her shirt and pulled some bills out of her bra. "Bring me a six pack of Schlitz Malt Liquor and I know how much it cost," she said, raising her brow.

He rolled his eyes. "Here we go."

She gave him a mean look that promised a cussing out later. "You lucky we have company, 'cause I would give you a piece of my mind." She pointed to Catherine. "This here is the new cook at the Keller Ranch. Her name is Catherine. This is my son, Eddie Ray, Catherine."

"Hello," Catherine said.

"Hey," he replied as he descended the steps.

"Now where were we, before my knuckleheaded son interrupted us?"

"We were discussing life in the country."

"Oh, yes. It's a nice place to retire, but you need a man in this neck of the woods. But, I'm sure a woman as pretty as you won't be single long. You might even snap up your handsome boss. These lil' hussies 'round here done tried every trick in the book, but he don't pay them no mind. He's a smart one."

Color rushed to Catherine's cheeks. "I'd better get back. I just came to introduce myself," she said, standing up.

"It was nice meeting you. Don't be a stranger now," Irene said.

"I won't," she said walking away.

"Catherine," Irene called out.

Catherine stopped and turned around. "Don't think I didn't see you blush. Just invite me to the wedding," she said, smiling as she stood up and headed into the house.

...

Catherine sat on the porch after lunch while Paige watched cartoons inside. She noticed a black sedan approaching, but all of sudden the car reversed and turned around. She chalked it up to someone being lost and continued to enjoy the beautiful view.

"Hey," Vincent said, as he approached from the side of the house.

'Hey. I thought you were training a horse."

"I took a break, so I could check on Paige. How is she doing so far? He asked.

"She's watching cartoons. She's been pretty quiet. That's to be expected, though. A lot of kids stop talking altogether, after a tragedy. As long as she feels safe and loved, I think she will be okay."

Vincent stepped up on the porch. "I can't thank you enough for all that you've done and continue to do. I know you didn't sign up for any of this, but I appreciate you for understanding."

"It's the least I can do, since you and William saved me."

Vincent wondered if he should tell Catherine about the money, but he decided to hold off until he made a decision. He knew he could trust her, but it was something he needed to do on his own.

He leaned over and kissed her lips. "Thank you for everything. Now, I better get back to work. Call my cell if you need anything.

Catherine smiled and nodded as she watched him walk away.

...

The ranch hands sat around the table chatting as they ate dinner. Catherine had prepared meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans, fried corn, cornbread muffins, and banana pudding.

"JT, do you think I should cancel the barn party?" Vincent asked, glancing over at Paige.

Even though he didn't know for certain if she was his daughter, she tugged at his heartstrings.

"Why don't you ask Paige? It could be a good thing for her. Other children will be there and she can meet some new friends."

"I'll ask her tonight after dinner," Vincent said.

"Make sure you read her a bedtime story. Kids love that type of stuff."

Vincent chuckled. "When did you become father of the year?"

"I read it online," JT said, smiling.

Vincent shook his head. He could always count on JT to add humor to any situation. "I won't even ask why you're reading about that subject online."

"You don't have to ask. I will tell you. As I've stated, I'm ready for a wife and I've been preparing myself for everything marriage entails."

Before Vincent could reply, Tess and Catherine entered the room. By JT's audible intake of breath, he liked what he saw.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked.

"I am better than okay. My future just walked into my life," he replied, with his eyes still on Tess."

"I can introduce you. That's Mary's niece, Tess."

"JT turned and frowned at Vincent. "Why haven't I met her already?"

"She has been away at college. And she isn't from around here. You were always gone, when she came to visit."

"Well, I'm here now and I would like to meet my future wife."

"I can do that, but not right now. When the time is right, I'll introduce the two of you," Vincent said.

"I hope it's soon, because my heart longs for its mate. No sun will shine for me and no moon will glow until our hearts meet and our eyes greet.

"Okay. Thank you for your poetic interlude."

JT didn't respond, because he had his eyes on Tess again.

...

Vincent took a seat on the side of the twin bed and covered Paige with the covers. Her teary eyes met his, as he braced himself for talk he needed to have with her.

"Are you really my daddy?" She asked, wiping her face.

He clenched his hands to calm his anger. He despised the situation he was in at the moment. The social worker had already told her he was her father, and although a DNA test hadn't been done, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

"Yes. I'm your father. Is that okay with you?

She shrugged her shoulders. "That lady told me my mommy is in Heaven," she said, as her lips began to quiver. Tears streamed down her pink cheeks. Vincent couldn't control his own emotions as a few tears rolled down his face. He lifted Paige into his strong arms, and rubbed his hand down her back.

"It's okay. Mommy is in Heaven, but I'm here. I'll take good care of you, I promise," he said rocking her until her sobs subsided.

He peeked at her and she was fast asleep. He placed her back in the bed, along with her little baby doll, and covered her again. His world had shifted as well as his priorities.

...

After dinner, Catherine decided to take a walk down to the lake. As she neared the spot, she heard water splashing, and her heartbeat sped up. Her mind flooded with the images of Vincent in the nude the last time she had taken a walk there. Heat pooled around her stomach, and fled to her nether region. A demanding ache overpowered her body, and she was helpless to turn around, as her feet carried us closer to the sound of the water. Her breath hitched, when she saw Vincent in the middle of the lake.

He looked up as she approached. "Are you going to join me tonight?" He asked, smirking.

She contemplated for a minute and decided it's was time to start living. Removing her clothes, she stepped into the lake, before she had time to rethink her decision. His eyes were glued to her as she floated closer to him. He closed the distance, and pulled her into his arms, planting a kiss on her lips that erupted into one of unbridled passion. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "If you don't want to do this, please stop me now. On the other hand, if you are saying yes, I must tell you, I need you tonight.

"She touched his cheek and met his eyes. "Then you can have me. I'm all yours," she said, dropping her lips to his.

The proof of his desire poked at her stomach, fueling her need for more. He ended the kiss and ventured lower to her breast. Lowering his head, he laved a nipple with his tongue, flicking ever so often, until her body raged with need.

"Please, Vincent," she moaned.

"The sound seemed to motivate his actions, as he grazed her nipple with his teeth, and proceeded to drive her into a sexual frenzy.

He stopped and looked at her with a frown. "I don't have a condom."

"I'm clean and I'm on birth control," she replied.

"I'm clean as well," he said and then asked, "are you sure about this?"

She nodded.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he raised her body up, and lowered her slowly onto his erect member. She stifled a moan from the fullness and pleasure she felt. He began to move, taking slow steady strokes, and then speeding up. Sex had never been this good, and she wanted more. "Harder,' she begged. He began to drive into her harder until she was on the apex of pleasure, and then she began to soar, as the waves of an orgasm washed over her. Sweet nectar flowed from her channel, and shudders overtook her body, as she basked in the tides of her release. Vincent continued to move, sliding in to the hilt, bouncing her up and down on his member. He kissed her lips as he catapulted her to the brink of another orgasm, and then they both fell. He groaned as his body released his seed into her sweet cavern. Her head fell forward resting in the crook of his neck, as the water continued to flow, washing away the aftermath of their explosive connection. A crescent moon cast glints of light over the water, as the sated couple remained lost in their own world.

**Author's Note: Thank everyone for your wonderful reviews. I enjoyed reading all of them. I know this chapter was very emotional, but stick with me and I promise it will get better. I look forward to reading your feedback. Enjoy your day.**

**P.S. Special thanks to Denise Hart for naming Vincent's horse.**


	7. Chapter 7: Troubled Waters

**DISCLAIMER: This is an alternate universe story based on Beauty and the Beast. The characters have all graciously agreed to let me use their names in my work of fan-fiction, with the understanding that I return them to the CW network after my story is completed. This is completely for entertainment purposes, so no funds were transferred physically or by wire.**

**Trigger Warning: Sexual Content.**

The infamous rooster crowed and Catherine groaned as she snuggled deeper in the bed, her back pressing against something firm and warm. Her eyes flew open, and the events of the night before inundated her mind. Moonlight kisses and oh, so sweet, orgasmic bliss. Sex with Vincent had been mind-blowing, and as she thought about it, heat pooled around her core, and the proof of her desire flooded her channel. She needed a repeat of last night, ASAP. As if he read her mind, his strong callous hand slid over her thigh, and between her legs. He planted several tantalizing kisses down her back, as his deft finger strummed across her engorged nub. Like a Spanish guitar, he played her body to perfection. With every touch, a sweet melody escaped her lips. Her crescendo of pleasure rose, escalating to a feverish tempo until she transcended on a high note of ecstasy. A myriad of stars flashed before her eyes, as a tide of pleasure rolled in, flowing throughout every inch of her body.

Before she could float back to reality, he entered her from behind and filled her with every tumescent inch of his penis. She closed her eyes as he began to move. Soon his strokes spiraled into a morning session of torrent lovemaking. His fingers caressed her nipples, and sent her soaring into an explosive orgasm. One that shook her body to the core and milked her into an euphoric daze. With sweat glistening over the hard planes of his body, he increased the rhythm, thrust by thrust. Nearing his own release, he began to move in a figure-eight motion, and she floated to paradise once again, with him groaning, and following close behind.

Just as he moved to cuddle with her, a low, muffled cry filled the air. Catherine touched his arm. "Go check on her. This is an adjustment period for her, and she will need your love more than ever. He looked at her and nodded his head. Planting a kiss on her lips, he slid out of bed, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Vincent shuffled down the hallway to check on Paige. Though it had only been a couple of days, he couldn't imagine life without his daughter. He entered the room, and his heart shattered into tiny pieces at his feet. His baby girl lay in the bed shuddering with tears streaming down her face. He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. To see the suffering on her face, pained him to no end. He swore under his breath, but as a father, it was time to step up, and put a smile on his daughter's face. He was all she had, and pain wouldn't be her constant passenger forever. He took a seat on the side of the bed, and scooped Paige up in his arms. She hiccuped as the last of her sobs dissipated.

"I think there's a monkey at the zoo waiting to meet you and your baby doll. How about we go see him? Would that be all right with you?"

Vincent held his breath, waiting for her answer. He didn't know if he had said the right thing, but he hoped he had.

She leaned back and looked at him, with her tear streaked face, and beautiful hazel eyes. "Do you mean it?" She whispered.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Nothing in his world would be the same again. But one thing was certain, his baby girl had him wrapped around her small fingers already.

"I sure do. Anything for my little princess. I will ask Catherine to help me get you dressed, and we can go to the zoo after we eat breakfast."

She smiled with bright eyes. "Okay, Daddy," she muttered, and his world flipped upside down. He couldn't do anything, but pull her closer to his chest with tears welling up in his eyes.

...

After breakfast, Catherine watched Vincent and Paige leave for the zoo. He had invited her, but she knew he needed the quality time to bond with his daughter, so she stayed behind. With her chores done, she decided to walk down the street to Irene's house, and sit for awhile. She spotted Irene on the porch as soon as she neared her house. From a distance she saw a can of beer on the floor beside her, and her ever faithful companion, her cigarette.

"Come on over and join me," Irene called out.

Catherine quickened her pace and headed for the steps.

"How are you today, Irene?"

"I got a beer and a square. I reckon that means I fine. How are you?" She asked, smiling.

Catherine took a seat on the steps. "I'm okay."

"You don't sound like a woman that's okay."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I think my abusive ex may have found me."

Irene raised a brow. "Why do you think that?"

"I saw a black sedan at the end of the road yesterday. The car turned around, but I have a feeling it wasn't someone lost or just turning around. I was a detective and he's a district attorney, so I'm sure he used ever resource available to find me."

Irene took a pull of her cigarette and blew out the smoke. "Well, you can rest assured you're in the safest place. That boss of yours ain't too bad with a gun. Best shooter this side of the Mississippi. And he has won all kind of shooting contest. I know he's sweet on you, and you on him. So don't worry none 'bout no ex-boyfriend. He's a dead man walking, if he come down here starting trouble. 'Ol Irene ain't never wrong. Mark my words. I been knowing Vincent all my life. He won't let no harm come to you. But your ex might end up with a tail full of bullets. And it would serve the low-down, dirty bastard right. That's one thang I hate is an abusive man.

When I got married, I told my husband he could hit me if he wanted to, but he bet not ever go to sleep." She chuckled and took a swig of her beer. "Hell ain't got nothing on a pot of hot grits. And that's where he woulda been begging to go, if he had dared to raise his hands to me." She waved her hand with the cigarette in Catherine's direction. "But to be honest, you've accomplished something most abused women don't, you escaped. This is your new beginning and don't let nobody tell you different. As a matter of fact, if they do, send them to me. I'll set them straight real quick."

As Irene finished speaking, a black sedan cruised by and slowed down. A window lowered on the passenger side of the vehicle, and Catherine came up short of a breath. There sitting in the driver's seat was Gabe, glaring at her. Irene stood up and shuffled to the edge of the porch.

"Who are you looking for? She called out.

Catherine wrung her hands with her eyes downcast. Hearing no response from Gabe, she dared a look. As she expected, he scowled at her.

"Catherine, we need to talk. Get in the car."

Her hands trembled, but she knew it was time to stand up to him. She was tired of running and being scared. He had taken away her self-confidence and happiness for far too long. She realized with absolute clarity, if she didn't stand up for herself, he would always have control over her, over her life, and everything she did. He would lay in waiting like the predator he was, and snatch every bit of joy from her grasp. Sitting up straighter with newfound confidence and courage, she looked him in the eyes.

"We have nothing to discuss. It's best you catch the first plane back to New York and forget you ever knew me," she said, breathing a sigh of relief when her voice didn't betray her nervousness.

"I don't think so. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. How about you get in the car and we can fly back home together? Your clothes are still there, so there's no need to worry about anything you've purchased here," he said, stepping out of the car.

Catherine heard a clicking sound and glanced over at Irene. She had a side arm in her hand.

"Mister, I believe the lady asked you to leave on the first thing smoking back to New York. Now, I'm asking you to leave from in the front of my house, unless you want me to bust a cap in your butt." She brandished the weapon, before pointing to the thicket behind her house. "A man's body can disappear 'round here. You done said yo' piece, and I reckon you better leave before my finger squeezes this trigger by accident. I don't have the control I used to have, and I can't be held responsible for my actions. Hell, I been drinking since the rooster crowed this mornin'. Do I need to call the sheriff and let him know I done shot a trespassing, city slicker in my front yard?"

Gabe stared at Catherine with cold, dark eyes before getting back in his car. Seconds later, he left a plume of dust as he hightailed it back to the main highway. Irene sat back in her chair and secured her weapon, before raising her can of beer to her mouth. Then she took a pull on her cigarette and looked at Catherine.

"I take it that was the abusive scumbag."

Catherine nodded and stood up.

"Don't let that coward take away the happiness you've found here. Go back to the ranch and cook lunch and dinner as usual. Pull Vincent to the side after dinner and explain the situation to him. You don't want to start a new relationship with secrets. Plus, we both know this ain't the last we've seen of him."

"I agree, and I will tell Vincent, but this is my fight. I need to do this for myself. Thank you for having my back today. You've helped me to overcome my fears. In the past, he thrived off of my fear, but never again. I think I'll go to the store and get those grits today. I want to be ready."

Irene smiled. "Good for you. That's my girl. I knew you had it in you. Come and tell me all about it when it's done. I don't see too much action 'round here, so I look forward to hearing the outcome."

"I sure will. Vincent is having a barn party next week. I don't know if he sent you an invitation yet, but I would love to see you there."

"He told me about it a couple of weeks ago. I'll be there. You know I ain't missing a party with free food and beer," she said laughing.

"Sounds good. See you later," Catherine said, walking away.

...

Vincent and Catherine walked hand in hand toward the lake after he had tucked Paige in and read her a bedtime story.

"What's on your mind. You've been preoccupied all evening." he said.

Catherine explained to him about her ex showing up while she was visiting with Irene. Vincent clenched his fists as he felt his temper rising to the surface. He couldn't believe the audacity of the man coming so close to his property, and to harass Catherine. The information had him seeing red. He felt Catherine tense beside him, and he knew he needed to calm down before looking at her. When he felt his temper subsiding, he stopped and faced her.

"There's not a mountain I won't climb, an ocean I won't cross, or a storm I won't endure for you. Let me be your protector, your lover, your friend, your forever."

As he looked in her mesmerizing hazel eyes, "I love you" danced on his tongue. Nothing could have stopped him as the words fell from his lips. Words he never thought he would utter in any lifetime. But as he said them, liberation wrapped around his body, and his spirit soared. His chest overflowed with warmth, and seeing her reaction catapulted his happiness to the clouds above. Love flowed through his veins and infiltrated his heart. He was a goner, and he couldn't find a care to give. He would wear his love for her like armor and shout it from the highest peak.

For a moment, he thought he had pushed her too far with his words, but then she smiled. His heart seemed to burst at the seams with joy. She placed a hand on his cheek and he saw the the love in her eyes.

"I love you, too," she said, and his heart stuttered in his chest. No other words were spoken as he held her close to his heart. For she had claimed it from the first moment he laid eyes on her.

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I enjoyed reading all of them. I apologize for the delayed update, but I had a serious case of writer's block. I pushed through it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last. I look forward to reading your feedback. Thank you for being patient. Enjoy your day.**


End file.
